Heirloom
Heirloom is an item type that is new with Wrath of the Lich King.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9679633896&sid=2000#18 The items have a golden hue in their text color and scale with level.http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=9679633896&sid=2000&pageNo=4#75 Nearly all heirloom items are named after popular items from the early days of Classic WoW, and share the look of these items. Once purchased, heirlooms bind to account, as opposed to an individual character. They can then be mailed to any character that shares the same account and server, including those of opposing faction (patch 3.3). Heirlooms are useful as they automatically take on the attributes of a blue quality item of the level of its wearer. At level 80, heirlooms are approximately equivalent to an item level 187 item, and will ultimately be replaced by questing, instancing, and PvP at level 80. Heirloom items can also be returned for a refund within the normal two-hour grace period, but only on the original character that purchased them and only if these items were not mailed to a different character yet. Mail and Plate Heirlooms bought will lower one level of armor type (to Leather and Mail respectively) for characters below Level 40. For instance, when purchasing an Heirloom for a Shaman, you want to be buying a Mail item, as it will scale down to Leather on your Shaman, until you reach Level 40, when it will become Mail again. Heirloom shoulders bestow upon the wearer the blessing of the original wearer, and therefore allow greater experience gains while wearing them. The experience bonus from the shoulder pieces stacks with the rested bonus and includes quest experience, Bornakk}} but does not stack with Essence of Wintergrasp. Another advantage of heirlooms is their lack of a durability stat, and therefore lack of need to repair. This saves money when leveling your character. Shoulders The heirloom shoulders were originally sold only in Wintergrasp or Dalaran. In Patch 3.2.0, the shoulders sold in Dalaran are also purchasable from Dame Evniki Kapsalis at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown for Champion's Seals once the title has been earned. . Chestpieces Heirloom chestpieces were released in Patch 3.2.0. They have a 10% experience boost from quests and kills, and this boost stacks with the 10% from the shoulders (thus making leveling for the lower-levels much easier) . These can be purchased from Dame Evniki Kapsalis once the title has been earned, at the Argent Tournament Grounds in Icecrown costing 60 , or from Enchanter Erodin (Horde) / Enchanter Isian (Alliance) in Dalaran costing 40 . Source, stats, images:http://www.mmo-champion.com/index.php?topic=67841.0 Below, classes in parentheses are not in the proper armor class, but will still get the full benefit from the listed heirloom. Classes in brackets will find the heirloom significantly weaker than another one, but will still benefit. Keep this in mind if buying an heirloom for several alts to use. Weapons, accessories, misc. Like the shoulders, many of these weapons and other heirlooms were originally sold either in Dalaran or in Wintergrasp. Some were added as available only at the Argent Tournament, but currently both the Dalaran and Argent Tournament vendors offer the same selection of items. A quest reward ring was added in Patch 3.3.0 that grants players an additional 5% XP bonus (stackable with the shoulder and chest bonuses). Head and Shoulder Enchants The head enchants available at revered with certain factions, and the shoulder enchants available at exalted with the Sons of Hodir, are also heirloom-quality items, but are only useable by level 80 characters. This is to allow for the use of these powerful enchants without having to grind through the reputations (particularly Sons of Hodir) with another character. The enchants became Bind to Account in Patch 3.3.0. Enchanting your Heirlooms Heirlooms can be enchanted only with enhancements that will not bind the item to the character. The items are treated as item level 1, and as such can not use most Burning Crusade or higher enhancements, including Death Knight runes. Also worth considering is the fact that some of the enhancements that can be used will not actually take effect unless the character using them is of the appropriate level. For the sake of space, only the most useful enchantments are included. (Note: You are able to place Zandalar Signets on Heirloom Items if you have the rep though they require lvl 55 to become active.) References External links * Armory Light: Heirloom Scaling Calculator * Heirloom Items Scale Calculator * RRVS: Beta Bind to account items * MMOC: Some BtA items * WoW Insider on Heirlooms * MMOC: Chests Category:World of Warcraft heirloom items Category:Game terms